Physical
by Selyluna
Summary: Sherlock necesita una revisión física, y sólo hay un doctor para el trabajo.


Traducción autorizada por **lifeonmars. **¡Disfrutad y comentad!

''Diez años, John. Puedes entender mi preocupación.''

John da un suspiro. Ya puede imaginarse la conversación que tendrá lugar inevitablemente una vez el elegante Mercedes de Mycroft le deje de vuelta en el piso.

Mycroft se levanta, ofrece una mano; John se levanta, la sacude.

''No puedo prometer nada. Pero tienes razón. Diez años un largo tiempo.''

"Te escuchará,'' dice Mycroft, con una sedosa nota de conclusión. Anthea - bueno, hoy su nombre es Emmeline - está esperando en la puerta.

"Tu optimismo es refrescante, Mycroft,'' dice John sobre su hombre, y se pregunta como va a convencer a Sherlock de que es, de hecho, una buena idea visitar a un doctor para una revisión más de una vez por década.

* * *  
''Conocemos literalmente _decenas _de doctores, Sherlock.''

Esto no es lo que John esperaba. John esperaba una discusión, probablemente una fútil. Esperaba mandar un mensaje a Mycroft más tarde en la tarde para informar de un fracaso total.

Lo que John no esperaba era que Sherlock estuviera en realidad de acuerdo en tener un examen físico sin protestar demasiado, restándole importancia como si fuera una petición para coger el portátil o comprar leche. Tampoco esperaba que Sherlock exigiera a un médico en particular para el trabajo, y sólo un médico en particular para ello.

''Si, y la mayoría del resto de los doctores son idiotas,'' está diciendo Sherlock. ''¿Por qué, exactamente, crees que no he tenido una revisión en años? No espero que un médico mediocre posea ni siquiera la mitad de mi conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano. Mi tiempo es valioso. ¿Por qué gastarlo en solicitar una opinión amateur sobre mi salud?''

John aprieta su mandíbula. ''Sherlock, te das cuenta de que acabas de insultar a la mayoría de mis colegas, por no mencionar toda mi profesión -''

''He accedido a tener una revisión. ¿Por qué debería importarte si especifico los términos?''

"¡Porque _yo _no puedo examinarte, Sherlock!''

"¿Por qué demonios no?''

John frota su frente. ''Eres mi - mejor compañero, lo sabes, y tendría que - ya sabes lo que ocurre en un examen físico, y no estoy seguro de estar cómodo -''

''Eres un doctor.'' Sherlock parece completamente imperturbado por la creciente agitación de John. ''Eres, por propia admisión, un muy buen doctor. Te he observado por un largo tiempo y tengo que estar de acuerdo. Confío tanto en tus habilidades como en tu juicio. Se que tienes la habilidad de ser imparcial cuando se trata de la medicina, porque también he observado eso. Has tratado mis lesiones en el pasado. Creo que me tratarías como lo haces con cualquier otro paciente en la consulta, ¿no es cierto?''

John suspira. ''Si, por supuesto, pero ese no es el problema, no _quiero _- ''

''Dile a Mycroft que llevarás a cabo mi revisión en el St. Bart, mañana por la mañana. Eso debería serle lo suficientemente conveniente,'' dice Sherlock, abriendo el periódico del día. ''Si, por supuesto que se que fue Mycroft. Y dile que es su regalo de Navidad. Odio la compra de regalos.''

John se mueve hacia la báscula de la esquina, serio. ''Bien, esto será rápido. Sólo tus pantalones, tomaremos tus signos vitales. Si quieres, puedo dejarte mientras -''

''No es necesario.'' Sherlock está desnudándose, deslizando sus pantalones de lana oscura y entregándolos sin contemplaciones a John. Esto es incómodo y extrañamente cómodo al mismo tiempo. Son compañeros de piso, después de todo, pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea han labrado un profundo pozo de familiaridad que John encuentra tanto tranquilizador como inquietante. En Afganistán, John estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros del ejército en varios estados de desnudez, pero eso era una parte normal del día; esto es, como casi todo con Sherlock, una anormalidad.

Sherlock está extendiendo una impecable camisa a medida, mirando impaciente. Es de extremidades largas, vulnerable; todo planos desnudos de suave, pálida piel, largas manos y largos y flexionados pies, carne de gallina elevándose en sus brazos desnudos. Boxers negros.

John está acostumbrado al pecho desnudo de Sherlock, recién salido de la ducha; destellos de carne son bastante normales en su rutina, pero esto - _todo _Sherlock - es nuevo. Despojado de camisa y pantalones en una fría sala de examen, Sherlock parece...innegablemente _real. _John a menudo olvida que su compañero de piso es de otro mundo, un cerebro extraterrestre alojado en un conjunto perfectamente humano.

En realidad, un perfecto conjunto humano, en opinión de John.

John se siente enrojecer, aclara su garganta. Deposita la ropa de Sherlock sobre el respaldo de una silla. ''Vale, bien. La regla está contra la pared.''

Sherlock retrocede a la pared, todo costillas y músculos delgados pero fuertes, el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras mira a John alzarse sobre su cabeza para leer la regla. ''1'87 metros de alto,'' dice Sherlock. ''Podría haberte dicho eso. No consigo ver el objetivo de esto.''

''No has tenido una revisión física en diez años, Sherlock. _Diez años.'' _

"Soy bien consciente de cualquier cambio en mi salud en ese periodo de tiempo, y ninguno mereció la pena de dejar constancia en un registro permanente.'' Sherlock sube a la báscula; John ajusta la balanza. ''Te das cuenta de que Mycroft disfruta haciéndome saltar por aros puramente por despecho. Es un hobby suyo. Uno - cuarenta y nueve, sólo escríbelo en -''

Pero los pesos siguen deslizándose, y John se sonríe a si mismo. Sherlock está equivocado.

''Uno -sesenta,'' dice John, incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa.

Sherlock le mira, mueve la mano de John hacia el lado, reajusta las pesas el mismo. Baja de la báscula, lanzando a John una mirada irritada. ''Siéntate aquí,'' dirige John, golpeando la mesa de examen.

''Es todo culpa tuya,'' murmura Sherlock, obedeciendo con un resoplido molesto.

''Es _algo bueno, _Sherlock. Por cualquier gráfico todavía pesas menos de lo debido. Si alguien se está poniendo gordo estos días, desde luego no eres tú.'' John toma su estetoscopio, pone una mano en el pecho suave y estrecho de Sherlock. Siente los ojos de Sherlock ojeándole rápidamente, una rápida mirada, de hombros a caderas.

"Cierto.''

John sacude su cabeza, rueda los ojos. ''Gracias. Bastardo.''

El retumbo de risa profunda de Sherlock es amplificado a través del estetoscopio, zumbando en los oídos de John bajo la percusión constante del latido del corazón de Sherlock.

Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente; la mirada de Sherlock es suave, desarmantemente cariñosa.

John ha hecho cientos de revisiones físicas, incluso algunas para amigos y conocidos, pero nunca antes había sentido algo como esto: una consciencia dolorosa de sus propios dedos sobre la carne, la absoluta intimidad del aliento y los latidos del corazón. Por la sacudida de un momento, por la primera vez durante una revisión, no es un doctor.

Esto es exactamente de lo que tenía miedo.

''Inhala,'' dice, escuchando su propia voz áspera y temblorosa en sus oídos, más allá del golpetazo sumergido y siseante del estetoscopio. Su propio corazón está golpeando, llenado espacios vacíos entre los golpes del corazón de Sherlock, un doble ritmo desconectado. El pecho de Sherlock se alza y cae bajo las manos de John.

''¿Presumo que todo está bien, Doctor?''

John se da cuenta de que no ha hablado, estirando un largo minuto de silencio entre ellos, su cabeza todavía llena de la respiración y el corazón de Sherlock. Lleno de la naciente realización de la confianza de Sherlock, una rara, preciosa cosa, dada libre y únicamente a John.

Confianza que Sherlock no ha dado a nadie en diez años, o más, por lo que John puede adivinar.

En este momento la alarma interna de John suena con violencia y retrocede, casi tropezando él solo en el proceso. ''Bien, bien,'' tartamudea, ocupando sus manos en encontrar un instrumento médico, cualquier instrumento en realidad, cualquier cosa que esconda el ligero temblor de sus manos que le golpeó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de violar hasta el último precepto del código ético de médico-paciente.

''Todo normal,'' continúa John, girando; ha agarrado no una, sino tres herramientas al azar en su pánico. Sherlock le está mirando plácidamente; alza una ceja. John recuerda en el último momento que _ponte alguna ropa, ¿lo harás? _no es algo que un doctor diría a un paciente, y traga el pensamiento.

''Sólo, uh. Reflejos. Ojos, garganta - ya sabes.'' John gesturiza torpemente con sus manos llenas de herramientas.

"¿Todo a la vez? Que eficiente.'' Las esquinas de los pálidos ojos de Sherlock se arrugan con desconcierto. John nunca antes había querido estrangular y besar a alguien tanto en toda su vida.

Deja salir un suspiro exasperado. ''No estás haciendo esto fácil para mí.''

''Tonterías.'' Sherlock se desliza hacia atrás en la mesa, ofrece su rodilla. ''He sido un paciente completamente cooperativo.''

John sacude su cabeza, saca la linterna y la espátula para la lengua, y se acerca a Sherlock para golpear su rodilla con el martillo, un gesto automático. La pantorrilla de Sherlock salta de forma automática. Todo normal. John decide repetirse esto a sí mismo como una mantra mientras dure la cita: normal. Todo es perfectamente normal -

''Normal,'' dice Sherlock, como si leyera su mente. ''Mis reflejos son normales, si no superiores. Pero estoy seguro que ya sabías eso.''

''Procedimiento, Sherlock.'' John golpe la otra rodilla, mira la fluida línea del débil golpe de la pantorrilla de Sherlock. Siente los ojos de Sherlock sobre él otra vez, desesperado por lo que debe estar pasando dentro del cerebro de Sherlock en ese momento. Debe saber que John está nervioso. John espera desesperadamente que Sherlock no pueda adivinar la razón.

"Estás nervioso,'' dice Sherlock, en el momento justo. Si John no le conociera mejor, pensaría que Sherlock suena casi compungido.

Afortunadamente John ya tiene su linterna en la mano, y nada resulta más eficaz para silenciar a su compañero de piso que la excusa de radiar una luz cegadora en sus ojos pálidos que todo lo ven.

''¿Nunca has necesitado gafas?'' dice John. ''Espero que al menos tuvieras tu visón revisada en algún momento. No puedo examinarlo a fondo aquí.''

"Nunca he necesitado gafas. No has contestado.''

"Abre.'' Sherlock obedece; John explora gentilmente con la espátula. ''Debería llevar uno de estos conmigo,'' dice irónicamente, escudriñando la garganta de Sherlock, iluminando con la linterna una vez más. ''Cállate durante un rato.''

El ''vete a la mierda'' de Sherlock es perfectamente comunicado pese a su incapacidad de hablar.

''Y estoy bien,'' miente John. ''Ahora - tienes que levantarte.''

John retrocede mientras Sherlock se mueve en la mesa de examen, los músculos de sus hombros trabajando bajo piel cremosa. Normal, se repite John a si mismo. Has hecho esto cientos de veces. A veces diariamente. Sólo es otro cuerpo, sólo es otro paciente. Sólo -

Sherlock está de pie muy quieto.

Ahora sería el momento en que John le dice que se baje los calzoncillos, como en cualquier otra revisión. El corazón de John es ruidoso en sus oídos, los nervios zumbando un gemido chirriante de un desastre inminente.

Y después, de repente: lucidez.

John era un buen soldado; un excelente soldado, en realidad. Razón principal por la que en cierto momento bajo presión, sus nervios no tienen control sobre él; desaparecen, dejando una notable sensación de calma. Esa tranquilidad misteriosa le hacía flotar a través de lo peor de los disparos y heridas y atrocidades, sus manos siempre calmadas, siempre seguras. La calma durante cualquier tormenta.

Sherlock le ha llevado a esto, cree John. Y Mycroft también. Hay una razón, un motivo. Están poniendo a prueba a John, presionando sus límites. En el mejor de los casos, un experimento infantil; en el peor, están empujando sus sentimientos por Sherlock, sentimientos que ha tratado tenazmente de suprimir desde que se conocieron.

Sherlock está mirándole ahora, la frente fruncida. John duda. Reza, por un momento, que esté equivocado, que no haya circunstancias sospechosas detrás de este evento extraño.

''Puedo parar ahora,'' se encuentra diciendo en un tono callado. ''No necesitamos hacer esto, Sherlock. Podemos encontrar a alguien más.''

"Gracias, john, pero está bastante bien.'' La postura de Sherlock es toda impaciente ahora. Sus largos, desnudos dedos de los pies flexionados, una señal reveladora. Aburrido.

Bueno, piensa John, enderezándose, alzando su barbilla. Si Sherlock quiere un doctor, eso es lo que tendrá.

''Baja tus calzoncillos,'' dice firmemente.

Sherlock obedece, pero John no desvía la mirada. Mantiene la mirada de Sherlock uniformemente antes de acercarse, captando en su totalidad a su compañero de piso desnudo.

Los huesos de la cadera de Sherlock son contornos profundos, las sombras y planos de su cuerpo, desde los amplios hombros hasta los tobillos, ahora ininterrumpido. Grácil, ágil; parece que cada parte del cuerpo de Sherlock es largo, delgado. Incluida su polla. Dios.

John puede manejar esto.

Y lo hace.

''Voy a revisarte ahora,'' dice John en voz baja, clínicamente. Sus manos están en recubiertas por guantes de látex; casi no hay espacio entre ambos.

De repente Sherlock toma un aliento profundo y tembloroso; sus ojos moviéndose ligeramente cerrados. ''Mycroft,'' escupe entre dientes apretados.

Esta el la última palabra en el idioma español que John esperaba escuchar de Sherlock en este preciso momento. _''¿Qué?''_

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren otra vez, y están furiosos, brillantes, cejas estiradas juntas en una dura línea. Se aleja tropezando de John, puños cerrados, lo que parecería mortalmente intimidante si no estuviera completamente desnudo.

''Esto es Mycroft,'' Sherlock parece más enfadado de lo que John ha visto en mucho tiempo. ''Me ha puesto en esto, sabía que no podría llevarlo a cabo -''

"¿Él ha hecho qué?'' Ante la vista de la furia de Sherlock, el propio enfado de John se desvanece, dejándole con la demasiado-familiar sensación de que no tiene ni puta idea de que está pasando.

"Me ofreció un certificado de seguridad militar, el más alto nivel,'' brama Sherlock. ''He estado tras él para que lo hiciera por años, y esta fue la contingencia, esta revisión, y sabía que te lo pediría a ti - _bastardo _manipulador -'' y Sherlock, quien casi nunca maldice, describe a su hermano en términos tan coloridos que las orejas de John se vuelven rojas.

"Espera,'' le interrumpe John al final, intentando y fallando en ignorar la gloria de la desnudez de Sherlock en movimiento frente a él. ''Esto _era _disposición.''

"Sabía que no dirías que no si te lo pedía yo.'' Sherlock parece mortificado. Es algo que John rara vez ve; John no está seguro de que le guste.

"¿Pero por qué, Sherlock? ¿Que podría ganar al provocar que hagamos esto?''

"Él - maldición, esto es lo que quería, ¿verdad? Sin otra opción ahora aparte de decírtelo.''

"Podrías - podrías ponerte alguna ropa,'' dice John con una voz pequeña, pero Sherlock no está escuchando. John sigue sin poder apartar la vista, su cerebro suspendido en un lugar entre la fantasía y la pesadilla.

"Sugirió que no sería capaz de pedirte que me hicieras una revisión,'' continúa Sherlock, completándolo hacia John con un gesto enfático, ''que no podrías tener una relación de médico-paciente, porque tenemos _sentimientos el uno por el otro.'' _

La parte baja del estómago de John se cae.

John cierra sus brazos defensivamente, traga fuerte. ''Así que se lo estabas demostrando mal.''

Sherlock sigue paseando. Frota sus manos contra sus rizos en frustración. ''¿Qué? Si. pero ahora que lo ha hecho, he tenido que decírtelo, odio ser manipulado -''

''No lo haces, entonces.'' John se está quitando los guantes inconscientemente, preguntándose si puede beber hasta el olvido lo suficientemente rápido como para borrar esta conversación completa de su memoria.

''¿Que no hago qué?''

"Tener, er, sentimientos. Es - Cristo. No importa. Porque no te pones alguna ropa -''

Sherlock para por fin, mira a John. Su mirada es de una intensidad tan vulnerable que la boca de John se abre.

''No he dicho eso,'' dice Sherlock, la voz baja.

"Tú, er -'' John está congelado. Sigue llevando un guante.

"Todo está bien, John. Está claro que tú puedes seguir adelante con esto, pero yo no puedo. Esto, no es recíproco. Entiendo.''

"¿Qué?''

Sherlock señala hacia la puerta; parece estar mirando a cualquier lugar de la habitación excepto a John. ''Puedes esperar fuera. Esto no cambiara nada, simplemente seguiremos como siempre. No dejes que te preocupe.''

''No - Sherlock. Estás -'' John suspira. ''Estás equivocado.''

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy equivocado? No puedo estar equivocado. Nada cambiará.'' Sherlock está reuniendo sus ropas.

"Estás equivocado,'' dice John, y se pregunta porqué su voz suena clara y fuerte cuando por dentro está malditamente casi rota. Todo sobre la línea, entonces. ''Sobre los sentimientos. Mis sentimientos, por ti. Yo, er - la revisión. Fue -'' Se detiene a sí mismo de decir _duro,_ porque - no es útil. ''Difícil.'' Traga. ''_Te digo _que fue difícil, incluso notaste que estaba nervioso, ¿no prestaste atención?''

La mirada de Sherlock amenaza con consumir a John por completo. ''Nunca _dejo _de prestar atención a _las cosas.''_

''¿Entonces por qué te estaba rogando que cogieras otro doctor? Me _ignoraste, _Sherlock. Puedes ver todo lo demás - ¿por qué no pudiste ver que casi lo pierdo, intentando hacer tu revisión justo ahora? ¿O esto es sólo un truco, también? Tú y Mycroft, juntos, intentado que admitiera que en toda mi carrera sólo ha habido una persona que no he podido examinar, porque -''

"No hay trucos.'' Las palabras son duras, entre dientes apretados. ''Estaba intentado - estaba concentrándome, ¿ves? _Estaba concentrándome. _Mente sobre materia -''

"Bueno, tu mente - tu jodida brillante mente - estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar todo, entonces,'' dice John sardónicamente, y ni siquiera está seguro de porqué está enfadado - ¿está enfadado? Está caminando hacia Sherlock, que acaba de decirle a John que tiene sentimientos por él, por el amor de Dios, y porqué esto se siente como si ambos se estuvieran desquiciando -

''No eres mi doctor,'' exhala Sherlock.

"¿Qué?''

"Estás despedido,'' dice Sherlock, y algo como el entendimiento se está dibujando en sus ojos.

"Despedido.''

"Obviamente.'' Sherlock extiende una mano osada, probando, experimental, y sus dedos rozan la mandíbula de John. John se estremece, fuertemente. ''De otra manera, no sería correcto si hiciera..._esto.''_

Y con escandaloso propósito choca su boca contra la de John, dedos rozando el borde de las mejillas de John y deslizándose en el pelo corto de la nuca de John. John traga un jadeo mientras la lengua de Sherlock examina su boca y todo se vuelve algo borroso y aterrador, y entonces, una vez más: lucidez. Flotante, maravillosa lucidez con Sherlock enroscándose alrededor de él: desnudo, extremidades largas, imposible Sherlock.

John sonríe en el beso, y devuelve el beso con todo lo que tiene.

* * *  
Para: Mycroft Holmes

Adjunto encontrarás los archivos de una revisión física completa de Sherlock Holmes. Está en perfecta salud. Específicamente, su resistencia es extraordinaria.

En un futuro, sin embargo, no será mi paciente. He arreglado el traslado de su expediente médico a la consulta de un colega de confianza.

Espero que disfrutes el chocolate.

Todo lo mejor,

Dr. John H. Watson

p.d. También he adjuntado una factura por gastos desglosados pertenecientes al examen. Una botella de lubricante de calidad médica necesitará ser reemplazada. JHW


End file.
